Kopaka
by Anime Girl 666
Summary: A character study on the Toa of Ice


Kopaka

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The snow groaned with muted crunches as it was disturbed by a pair of feet. The feet were as white as the snow, as was most of the body that the feet belonged to. A that white was excellent for camouflage, and camouflage was doubly important when one was hunting. And Kopaka was on the hunt.

The Bohrok had made themselves known in a big way. Forest burning, rockslides, floods the swarming brutes had no concept of honorable combat. Foul wretched beasts, driven by the equally foul Krana. Tied to a rope slung over his shoulder, the blue Krana of the Kohrok squirmed against his back.

Kopaka allowed himself a small scoff. To think that any Bohrok could outwit him when he was in his element? So far they had proven that they were no match while he was in his icy domain. Tahu and the others were no doubt taking care of the Bohrok in their Wahi in their own ways. Tahu and Lewa would be getting head first into trouble, Pohatu would be rushing about nilly willy, Onua would be taking it slow and steady, and Gali had probably come up with a brilliant plan or two.

While it was true that he was a creature of solitude, and preferred to hunt alone, (and though he would never, _ever_ admit it to anyone) he did miss the company of his friends. Well, a little at least. Hunting alone was fine and all, but it could be incredibly boring, what with the Bohrok so easy to track.

Speaking of tracking, there was a fresh set of prints visible in the snow. It looked to be a group of three Bohrok. Oh, now there was a challenge. Using his mask power Kopaka peered through the blizzard. There, clearly visible using his x-ray vision, was the group of Bohrok. No doubt they were searching for their companions. The only sign of them they would ever find would be their Kranaless shells.

Kopaka broke into a run, the snow and wind masking his footfalls nicely. But as had happened before, the psychically linked Krana over his shoulder began to warn their still-armored brethren. The warning would not help them though, for Kopaka was among them quicker than summer lightning, and twice as deadly. With a few deft flicks of his swordblade, the Bohrok were quickly relieved of their Krana. The creatures tried to squirm away, but they were easily caught and tied to the growing group on the rope. Perhaps he should head back to Ko-Koro to leave these in the care of the Turaga while he went and hunted the others?

Yes, that he would do. Besides, he had been on the hunt for three days now, and had not heard word from off of Mount Ihu. Perhaps someone had found a way to permanently stop the swarm. The Wahi hunts were a good idea, but he knew that they couldn't go on like that forever. There was only the six of them who had the strength to fight the Bohrok, and while the hunts did somewhat cut down on their numbers, there was always more that seemed to come.

An endlessly reproducing enemy. While the promise of battle did appeal to his warrior nature, the sheer monotony of these hunts did leave him with a longing for something more. He wanted someone to fight... someone who could test his limits without putting the entire island at risk. He wanted an equal.

There was always Tahu, but the Toa of Fire would never make a logical sparing partner. Whenever the two of them got into spats, they would always try to overpower each other using their ego. Tahu was just too stubborn and hotheaded, and Kopaka knew that he himself was far too stubborn and methodical. The pair of them were complete opposites, which was very apparent considering the number of fights they have on a regular basis. Good thing they had Gali as a moderator and Pohatu as a referee.

No, a quick check in with the others would do him good. He had been missing his arguments with Tahu. If nothing else, they were stimulating. The rope of Krana began to squirm and Kopaka tensed. Switching to x-ray vision once again, he saw a single Bohrok hiding in the snow a little ways away. It seemed the Krana warning system worked both ways.

He heard the chitter of the advancing Bohrok as he stood his ground. Let the creature get closer and then he would deal with it. Out of the snowy haze it flew, striking out in an effort to knock the mask off of Kopaka. The Toa of Ice easily sidestepped the blow, and bringing his sword around in a low ark, smashed the protective dome off of the Bohrok and sent the Krana flying. Another for his collection.

Single combat like this was becoming something of a bore, and so perhaps some group combat with his friends would spice things up.

His friends? Were the others really his, Kopaka the solitary and cold's friends. He could almost hear Tahu's smug chuckle, Gali's frustrated huff, Pohatu and Lewa's merry giggling and Onua's tired sigh on the wind. Yes, they were indeed his friends.


End file.
